Except For When They Aren't
by LittleKy
Summary: The turtles can usually be expected to fill their typical roles. Except for when they don't.
1. Don

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them!

**AN: **Hey again, everybody! This is going to be a multi-chapter fic, and each chapter will feature small random pieces centered on the guys. It's kind of showing that there are several sides to each of these characters, besides the obvious ones we always see. I'm pretty sure there's things I'll need to come back and fix up later. The first chapter is Don's, and next up will be Raph's. Please, please let me know what you all think, and if I should continue this! Enjoy. :)

* * *

_Donatello, the Peacemaker._

Don is a fairly mild-mannered turtle. His easygoing nature is a stark contrast to Leo's strict authority, Raph's instability, and Mike's unpredictability. Don takes care of the many, many tasks given to him without much complaint. He is a nurturing caregiver when need be, he is quiet and kind, and by nature, he is a pacifist.

Except for when he is most definitely not.

"Mikey…" comes the threatening growl from deep within his throat, its intensity surprising both himself and the cringing turtle in front of him, whose eyes are darting around wildly.

"Whaaaaat? If you don't want people pressing those buttons, you shouldn't make them so big and colorful! That makes them practically scream 'Push me, brotha'!'"

"This is the fourth time…" Don says lowly, almost eerily calm, and Mike looks increasingly nervous, which gives Don a small bit of satisfaction inside, "the fourth time this _week_! That you have somehow managed to wreak absolute havoc in my lab! What have I told you, repeatedly, over and over again,_ hundreds _of times now?"

"No more pushing buttons," Mike nods agreeably as he tries to sidle out the door, because Don's voice has raised, and his eyes have turned murderous. Mike knows he's pushed his brother too far this time, and that long gone is Mr. Nice Don. He looks up at his brother, who has risen to his full height, a good head above Mike. "You're right. Yup. Gotcha. Now if you'll excuse me-!"

"I have a million and one things I would rather be doing with my time. But not only do I find myself constantly occupied with cleaning up the disasters _you _cause in _my _lab," Don continues, pinning Mikey firmly in place with his stare, "but I'm also always fixing up the random things _you_ _all _decide to break! The shell-cells you throw around and smash into pieces, without regard to the fact that I'm the one who has to fix them! The TV you and Raph knock over while wrestling! The toaster that breaks _every single day!"_

"Uh!…Well, I mean… I mean… Leo does that to the toaster, you know," Mikey says. "Yeah, the dude gets pretty aggressive while making breakfast. Maybe you should go talk to him about that-"

The shattering of glass is heard within Donnie's lab. The brothers both start in unison, glancing behind Don in surprise. Klunk, Mike's cat, standing on top of a table with his back arched, has knocked down each and every liquid-filled test tube that Donnie had just set up. With a displeased 'meow' at the unexpected noise, Klunk leaps down gracefully, rushing past a frozen Don and Mike.

The silence is deafening.

Don slowly turns to Mikey, who, upon seeing the new look on his face, smartly decides to make his leave. "Guys! You GUYS! Somebody, _help meeeee!_"

Mikey may be fast, but with how furious Don is, he's cornered in no time. It's a remarkably short lived battle. After trapping Mikey face down in a headlock on the ground, forcing him into a sworn pact to stay no less than ten feet away from the lab door at all times, and threatening to turn Klunk into his own personal furry doormat, Don feels at least slightly better. Once he's satisfied that his point has been made, he stands up and brushes his hands together, strolling back to his lab.

He's stopped in his tracks by a sheepish looking Leo.

"Hey, Donnie."

Don eyes him warily, not failing to notice that Leo's arms are holding something behind his back. "Oh, please_,_ no…"

Leo reveals the item. "Sorry to bug you, but the toaster broke again."

Needless to say, poor, unsuspecting Leo is completely thrown off guard when his usually peaceful little brother turns red in the face, reaches up to pull out hair he does not have, and opens his mouth-

The rest is censored due to colorful language and threats, followed by the sternest and most intimidating lecture that has ever come out of Don. Eventually all of his brothers, including Raphael, are left in a wide-eyed, stupefied silence. And he sends them all rushing off, without a single word of protest, to retrieve a brand new toaster, one that they have vowed to handle with the utmost care in the future.

He may be gentle-hearted and hesitant to resort to violence, but today his brothers are all forcefully reminded not to push him past a certain point- Donatello's temper, rare as it is, is really something to be avoided at all costs.

* * *

_Donatello, the Rational._

Donnie is one to think with his head, and not with his heart. Don has never been one to make wishes on stars, or to hope too much for miracles; whereas Mike seems to always have his head in the clouds, Don keeps his own two feet firmly planted on the ground. He's a realist.

He knows that the world above will shun them, forever. Harsh as it may be, this doesn't anger him and he is not bitter- but he knows it won't change. His family will always protect the very world that fears them so, but they will never be welcome, and they will never belong. Not anywhere but the shadows. It would be silly to think there is anyone out there who would accept them, much less love them, for what they are, because that in itself would be a miracle. And Don is pretty sure he doesn't believe in those.

Except for when he's proven otherwise.

She's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Granted, she's the only girl he's ever met- but April O'Neil reveals to be much more than her looks, and she treats him nothing like he'd imagined a human would. She's shocked and fearful at first, unsurprisingly, but so far, April has single-handedly shown them more kindness and love than he thought they'd ever receive. That this kind human, this girl, is the one life has handed them out of all the people in this world,_ is_ a miracle, as far as Don's concerned.

In her he finds a wonderful friend, an eventual confidante, and an intellect to par with his; mostly, Don finds a place where he belongs. April understands him, when even the others can't. And whereas his brothers find in her a sister or even mother figure, Don finds himself falling in love.

She won't ever be his. He knows that, deep down. His own brothers even sit him down at some point to make this clear, in their gentle concern, when they fear his continuous hope will only harm him in the long run. He nods and tells them 'I know' because, really, he does.

But he'll keep trying, he thinks; maybe even forever. Because she has brought out the dreamer Don didn't know he was, and nowadays, while he lies on the rooftops under the stars with his brothers, all listening to Mikey ramble on about his wild wishes, the logician, the scientist, makes secret wishes, too.

This is thinking with his heart, and not with his head, he knows.

He does it anyway.

* * *

_Donatello, the Machine._

Donnie is a genius. His intelligence is nothing short of extraordinary. Don, armed with his vast knowledge and his quick-thinking abilities, can always be counted on to handle pressure, and pull his family through. He does every time. The many sticky situations they stumble into require he has a clear mind to get them back out. When the occasion calls for him to be calculated and precise, and act as efficiently as a machine, Don is able to detach himself.

Except for when he cannot.

He fumbles around the table wildly, his hands bloody and shaking and searching for some tool, though his mind has gone blank on which one. His brothers wound is horrific; it's far worse than anything Don has taught himself to care for, as of yet. It's the first time he's dealt with a brother on their deathbed. He's trying his hardest to detach, to _think_, but his frantically pounding heart is all he can hear, and the blood on his hands is all he can see. _  
_

"Don, please, you need to do something!" Leo nearly begs, but that can't be right, because Leo has never once begged; he grabs Don's shoulder firmly, a steady anchor as Don had nearly been swaying, and his eyes ask Don to get a grip. Mikey is wide-eyed and trembling something awful, and his speechlessness unsettles Don even further; a desperate Leo and a silent Mike disturb him to his core. He doesn't even dare to look at where his third brother lay, in fear that he will shut down all together, because the sight of a dying Raph might cause him to do just that.

"I… I can't," he says, his voice flat. The drum of his heart is so loud he wonders if they can hear it, too. He closes his eyes, but he still sees the blood, and a small voice inside tells him he always will, if he fails his brother. "I don't- I don't have the equipment. I haven't learned how to-"

"Then learn _now, _Donnie!" Leo barks his order, and his voice is raw, but his hand on Don's shoulder is still firm. "Teach yourself as you go! Mike and I are here, and we'll do whatever you need us to."

Mike shoots to his feet unsteadily, nodding vigorously, and Don watches him push aside his fear to make room for hope. Belief in Don. He looks into Leo's face to find the same thing. This terrifies him beyond words- it's also the push he needs.

He grabs several of his books, and he opens up multiple medical pages on his laptop screen. He sends his two brothers running around with his rushed orders, he speedily learns as he goes, he performs procedures he's never dreamed of doing, and he never once stops shaking through any of it. It's close, far too close this time, but long hours later, after several near-fails, he has just barely saved Raphael.

His conscious brothers hug him, cry into him, and Donnie has still not stopped trembling. He's too frazzled to cry his relief with them. All he can think is that he needs to clean his hands.

Don is truly remarkable in his abilities. There is no question of this. But when it comes to his family, it will never really be possible to fully detach.

He may be able to perform like one, but if Don were _really_ a machine, the sight of Raph's blood on his hands wouldn't have threatened to break him down.


	2. Raph

**AN: **Hey guys, thank you all SO much for the reviews! I appreciate every single one, you guys make my day! I'm happy you all liked the last chapter. And a very special thanks to TheIncredibleDancingBetty as well, who helped me with the scenarios as my wonderful bouncer, and deserves much praise for helping push my procrastinating self along! Thank you! :D

Also, I forgot to add this warning in the last chapter, but there is possible character death somewhere/sometime in this fic. Just a heads up, as I know some people get very upset if you don't warn them about that ahead of time! Also warning for language- sorry, with Raph, it just kind of happens. :P

The chapter after this will be Mikey's. Please keep reviewing! It keeps me going! :D Enjoy.

* * *

_Raphael, the Rough._

Raph has a tendency to come across as callous. Raphael is undeniably dangerous, and known for his roughness. He is feared by his enemies for his occasional brutality, and his relentless ferocity. Even within his own family, he mocks, he threatens and he hits; he can be a bully. The last thing to come to mind when thinking of Raph is 'gentle'- he's not exactly what anybody would call soothing, and he's not one to be soft.

Except for when he can't help but to be.

He scrubs at the dishes irritably, pulling his mouth into a scowl as he works at a particularly stubborn piece of food stuck to the plate. He can't _stand_ dish duty. It's not even his night to do it, but Mikey's late from whatever the hell he's been out doing, and therefore the job's been dumped on him. Seriously, Mikey's the one who dirties half of their plates, anyway!

He hears footsteps from the Lair entrance at last- the brat is back. Rolling his eyes, he lets the dish he'd been scrubbing at drop into the sink. "Mikey, you little shit! Stayin' out late so you'd get outta doin' dishes? Don't think I don't know what you're doin'." He snatches a towel to wipe his sudsy hands dry, waiting for a response. There is none. "_Mike._" He sticks his head out of the kitchen to glare grumpily at his brother. Mikey is standing in the middle of the living room, wide eyed, wringing his hands together as he shifts on his feet.

Raph is about to speak again but, getting a closer look at Mikey, he hesitates. Something is off. His youngest brother looks close to tears. His annoyance fading, Raph moves towards his brother, squinting in some worry. "Mikey? What's up, buddy? You hurt or somethin'?"

Mikey shakes his head 'no', biting his lip as he plays with his hands, looking like he's debating on what to say. Raph feels his jaw clench slightly- had something happened to him while he was out?

Thankfully, his little brother has never been one to try and hide what's bothering him. Before Raph can ask again, Mikey opens his mouth:

"_I ran over a cat with my scooter!_"

His wail is so abrupt it causes Raph to flinch in surprise. He doesn't know exactly what he'd been expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't _that_.

"I was riding through the sewers super fast- like top speed!- and I really shouldn't have been going that fast when I can't see that far ahead of me, y'know?" Mikey is babbling now, and Raph furrows his brows, peering at Mike's skull for some sign that he'd hit his head or something, "but I mean, I didn't think I'd have to be on the lookout for cats just chilling in the sewers. So I turned a corner, and there he was, just sitting there. And I yelled 'Hey, cat! MOVE!' but he just gave me a 'deer in the headlights' look. So I was like, oh no! And I tried really hard to swerve out of the way, but I couldn't fast enough- I ran straight into him!"

Mikey looks to Raph wildly, and Raph can only stare back. "And I felt _so_ bad! He totally broke something, he had to have. I mean, that crash hurt _me._ I tried to help him but he hissed all mad and limped away. I looked for him for like half an hour but couldn't figure out where he went. And now, he's off all alone, hurt somewhere, because I decided to come along and maim him!" Out of breath, Mike dejectedly plops himself onto the couch, looking as though someone had just told him he had three weeks to live.

Raph is wordless as he watches Mike in perplex. He knows Mikey has always had the softest spot for animals, for all living things really, but sheesh, the kid sounds like he's guilty of murder!

"That's what this is about? Accidents happen, Mike. 'Sides, if he was able to get away from you that fast, I'm sure he's fine. Probably pretty pissed, but fine."

Mikey shrugs without enthusiasm. Raph watches him, finding himself feeling a little frustrated that he's not better with words of comfort. Seeing Mikey upset always has a strange effect on Raph- it makes him want to, well, go out and fix whatever's bothering him. Maybe beat the living daylights out of it, if need be. He racks his brain to think of what else could be said.

"Y'know this cat doesn't sound like the brightest bulb, anyway, if he doesn't realize that he's gotta get the _hell_ _outta the way _when a gigantic turtle on his scooter is high-tailin' it straight at him."

Mikey sniffs and lets out a choked chuckle, his smile shaky. Very unexpectedly, Raph feels his heart fill with warmth for his youngest brother. Leave it to Mikey to cry over hitting a damn cat with his scooter. Bonehead_._ His expression softens as he takes a seat next to Mike, patting his head.

"Hey. I'll go help ya look for him again, a'right? I'm sure he's okay. Alley cats are tough cookies."

"Okay," Mikey mumbles sadly, sounding unconvinced.

Raph's eyes glint as he has a sudden thought. He may not be the best with words, but he does know another way to lighten Mikey up. He reaches over and grabs Mike's ankle, tugging his foot towards him. Mikey looks at him in surprise. "What are you- Wait, Raph, no! NO! _Noooooo!_" But the bottom of Mikey's green foot has been dreadfully exposed, and the assault has begun- Raph is tickling him.

"_Bwahahaha!_ Raph, no! Get away getawaygetaway! Let _go!_" Mike yelps, frantically twisting away and falling off the couch, his leg still in Raph's firm hold. Raph smirks as he pretends to mull his request over. "Huh... Nah, I don't think so." Mikey squeals and claws at the rug in an attempt to escape, but Raph swiftly moves to the floor, pinning Mike as he tickles his sides without mercy.

"Raph- hehehe- get off- hahahaha! _Raph!_" Soon, Raph can't help it- Mikey's high pitched belly laugh is contagious, and he starts to laugh as well. He hears the click of a door opening and he freezes, looking over his shoulder.

Don and Leo have entered the room, chatting with one another over a clipboard in Don's hands, and have stopped in their tracks at the sight. Raph blinks, and they blink back. They both crack grins as they turn to each other.

"Aw, shut up!" Raph growls even though they haven't said anything, shoving Mikey away from him as if he was the one conducting this. This sends Mikey into a whole new fit of giggles, and Raph has to work hard to smother his smile. "I was gettin' the brat back for stickin' me with dish duty. Purely punishment."

Leo and Don grin knowingly but let his explanation lie, going back to their plans as they make their way into Don's lab. Raph pushes himself up with a grunt and, with surprising gentleness, hoists a still giggling Mikey off the floor.

"A'right, doofus, let's go. Anyone asks, we're out searchin' for parts for my bike. You ain't tellin' no one that I'm helpin' you look for some stupid cat. Capisce?"

Mikey nods as he giggles his last, wiping his eyes of old tears. "Okay, Raph. Thanks. I won't tell anyone you're a big old softie."

"Shut it, knucklehead, or this is the _last_ time I help you."

Sometimes, Raph's threats are so empty, they couldn't fool a soul.

* * *

_Raphael, the Rebel._

It's no secret that Raph despises being told what to do. Even his enemies could have told you this about him. His headstrong nature is why he and his elder brother clash so often, and so fiercely. Raph hates obeying orders when he does not agree with them, hates the insinuation that he's incapable of looking after himself, and hates when he isn't trusted to make his own decisions. He doesn't need his steps guided, or help with figuring out what's right and what's wrong.

Except for when he's reminded exactly why, in some moments, he does.

With Leo gone, worlds away as he trains in solitary for months that have crept into a year, Raph has tasted freedom like never before. Fearless isn't here breathing down his neck, barking orders, of berating Raph's every decision. As the Nightwatcher, Raph is free to roam the nights alone, doing as he pleases, handling things his very own way. He calls the shots, for once, and finally he answers to no one.

Just like he's always wanted.

Right?

Raph killed his first man, tonight.

Had the guy deserved to die? Yes. Probably. Raph thinks so, anyway. Is he right? How can he know, for sure? The guy was so young, not much older than Raph. He'd been beating an elderly man to near death when Raph had intervened. The guy had a fiery temper to rival Raph's and was egged on nearly as easily- in turn Raph had been relentless, allowing the man's taunts to fuel his rage, deciding against reigning in his temper, this time. The two of them had been an explosive combination, on this night, and Raph knows he'd had no choice; the guy was ruthless and had been aiming to kill.

Raph finally releases the man, who unceremoniously hits the pavement, cold and dead. Immediately Raph feels lightheaded. The silence that greets him is almost surprising. For a moment he nearly expects to hear Leo's voice from over his shoulder, telling him... something. But there's no Leo here, telling him that this was right, that this was wrong- no Leo, at all.

In this moment, loneliness strikes him like it's never done before. Briefly he thinks of his brother, as he's tried his best to avoid doing lately. He thinks of Leo, worlds away, hacking through vines that try to entangle and trap him, and keep him in the jungle forever. Maybe they've succeeded- he's been away longer than expected. Raph is sure Leo has had to kill, too, at some point.

He'd never, _ever_ thought anything could grind on his nerves more than Leo's nagging, but right now, he cannot stand this silence. Suddenly he screams, if only to break the silence, because it's_ infuriating_ him- he rants and he raves and he yells himself hoarse. He flings his sais as if they've just burned his hands, and they skid across the pavement, leaving thin, streaky marks of red in their wake. He watches them until they rattle to a stop, his breath ragged and uneven.

"The one time, the one goddamn time I'd do anythin' to hear what you've got to say, and _you're not here!_"

It's ironic, really.

Ungracefully he whips around to strike the wall with a roar. "You're not _here for me_, Leo, dammit! _Dammit!_" His shouts become choked as he fights frustrated tears, and he falls to sit on his knees, a fist still planted firmly into the wall while the rest of him shakes, looking over at the man he's not so sure he should have killed.

Sometimes, Raph needs a bit of guidance, even if it's in the irritating form of his nagging big brother, and he knows it. It's moments such as this where he finds himself just a little lost without it.

* * *

_Raphael, the Sullen._

Raph is a hothead. He is prone to his violent fits of rage, mood swings, and phases of broodiness. It's not often that Raph simply feels at peace; he feels things too deeply, and too many things tend to anger him, all to different degrees. His brothers (each irritating in their own special ways), idiots, bugs. Their enemies, injustice, people who hurt kids, anyone who preys on the weak... and did he mention, _bugs_.

The fact that his family won't ever have more. That the world rejects them, no matter how much good they bring to it. Yes, this angers Raph immensely. Unlike Don or Leo, Raph has yet to find this an easy thing to accept. The world hates them and, sometimes, he can't help but hate it right back. He wants more than what they get. Sometimes he wants more, in general.

Except for when he doesn't.

It's not even a special night, not in any sort of way. It's the kind that has happened countless times before, and is usually easily forgotten, over time. He is casually slouched across the armchair, waiting for his brothers to finish packing for their trip up to the farmhouse. Raph has never had to pack as much as his brothers do. He's too lazy to find the remotes and knows they'll be leaving soon enough, and so he settles for watching what's already on TV- the news.

There's nothing special about this, either- the stories are just like ones he's seen before. Nonetheless, he finds his eyes glued to the screen. A teenage boy has been killed protecting his girlfriend during a mugging. A husband who, after the umpteenth quarrel with his wife, attempted to end her life. The children are witnesses and have been taken from said unstable couple, separated, their lives forever changed. A cop, a young man with a kind face, has been killed on active duty- he was a father to three small boys, who are all standing by his memorial.

Again, each of these stories are unnerving, and all seem to be of families losing their members one way or another, but they're nothing Raph hasn't seen before. They live in New York City, after all- he has seen first hand how messed up the world can be. Nonetheless, tonight, these stories plant themselves in his mind even after they've left the screen. He blankly watches while the program turns to other matters, his thoughts elsewhere.

Don comes up from behind, tapping his shoulder and snapping him out of his thoughts, going off a 'trip checklist' that, of course, Leo has made. Raph nods in affirmation that he has everything off of said list with, surprisingly, no remark against Leo's mother-henning.

The sun is setting by the time they are off on the road. The car ride is peaceful, once everything has been packed and they've all settled. Don is driving, a mug of coffee placed next to him to prepare him for the long night ahead. He's never needed much sleep. Splinter is beside him in the passenger seat, and Leo is leaning behind them both, each hand gripping a back of their chairs as he chats with them quietly. Raph listens as they talk; their voices are a bit muffled from where he is sitting in the back, with the soft roar of the engine and the occasional bump in the road. He listens as they chat about things random and mundane, like the directions or objects they pass by. Sometimes they joke with soft, tired laughter, and other times they are simply silent, wrapped up in thoughts of their own as they watch the road ahead. Mikey is sprawled out in the back playing his gameboy, chatting animatedly to whoever might be willing to listen. Raph does. Well, tries to for a bit, anyway. Mike can be a difficult one to follow for too long.

Tonight, he doesn't protest needlessly against Leo. He doesn't order Don to quit with his techno speak, or yell at Mikey to stop his incessant chattering- tonight, actually, he finds he has peace as he plays 'observer', sitting back and watching the little interactions he usually pays no mind, the ones he is so intimately familiar with. As the sky outside darkens he leans his head on the cool glass window, smirking as he overhears a remark Donnie has made to Leo.

There is a lot for Raph to be angry for but, contrary to popular belief, he knows he has it pretty good. He's happy with what he has. His family may be secluded from the rest of the world, they may be a little dysfunctional at times, and they may grind on his _every_ last nerve. They are alone, but they are a team, and unlike so many other families he has seen, they are not broken. In them, he has enough. And he loves each of them, with a fierceness he's never known.

And, when it really comes down to it, Raph wouldn't trade what he _does_ have for anything.

Not for the world.

* * *

**AN: **So, what did you think? I know that having Raph kill isn't an unusual or really unexpected idea for him- but I was hoping the scenario would get the point across that I wanted. Hope you liked it, let me know what you think! :)


End file.
